moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ostrzeżenie
Wymiar Baphometa był bardzo osobliwym miejscem. Wiele osób wyobrażając sobie miejsca mrocznych władców myśli o podzielonym na 9 kręgów Piekielnym Królestwie Szatana lub nieskończone przestrzenie wszechświatów które pochłonął Szaz'Nareh. Innymi słowy miejsca wielkie, przerażające i będące czymś na kształt ukazania wielkości rządzących nim istot. Jednakże na tle wszystkich tych miejsc miejsce przebywania Baphometa wydawało się być dosyć skromne. Umiejscowiony na granicy tego co było realne a to co wymykało się zrozumieniu Wymiar Baphometa był jedną wielką próżnią. Gigantyczną, praktycznie niezagospodarowaną przestrzenią. Jedynie na bardzo małej części tego wymiaru było coś konkretnego- niewielkie, oświetlone pomieszczenie stworzone całkowicie z bursztynu. Pięknie urządzona, udekurowana z kunsztem i pracowitością na jaką było stać jedynie pruskich artystów nie bez powodu przez stulecia była uważana za dzieło sztuki. W komnacie tej obecny był jeszcze okrągły, drewniany stół na którym leżały losowe rzeczy oraz królewski tron na którym położony był wielki, płaski kamień. - Czas sprawdzić czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.- powiedział sam do siebie Baphomet. Istota najchętniej przebywała w postaci jakiej ukazała się niedawno Vulausowi, nastolatka o brązowych włosach i żółtych oczach, ubrana w białą koszulkę, marynarkę, czarne spodnie i oczywiście "pelerynę". W takiej postaci siedział spokojnie na tronie, kładąc nogi na stole.- Zobaczmy najpierw Europę.- w tym momencie w dłoni Baphometa pojawił się mikrofon.- Daj spokój Angela, wszystko idzie świetnie, kontynent staje się bogatszy kulturowo, serio. Przez następne kilka minut istota przemawiała do umysłów pozornie niezwiązanych ze sobą osób, by te zgodnie z planem robiły to co on rozkazał. Baphomet uwielbiał bawić się swoimi marionetkami a i one, wierząc że działają na własną korzyść podświadomie uwielbiały być wykorzystywane. Tworzyła się przez to globalna sieć zależności, która z sekundy na sekundę dawała istocie coraz większą władzę. Sercem jednak całego tego przedsięwzięcia był Kraj i to właśnie od mieszkających tam osób zależało to jak będzie wyglądał świat. - Jak nam poszło?- spytał Baphomet, przeciągając się na krześle. Dosłownie sekundę później do pomieszczenia przybyła istota wyglądająca jak Strange, jednak od piratki odróżniały ją żółte oczy oraz obecność "peleryny" na plecach. - Wszystko zgodnie z planem.- odpowiedział Baphomet wyglądający jak Strange. - Mogłoby być inaczej?- spytał Baphomet siedzący na krześle. Obydwie części tej samej istoty zbliżyły się do siebie by znów stać się jednością. Gdy ich ciała się spotkały istota o wyglądzie Strange wnikła całkowicie w ciało mężczyzny. Znów był jeden Baphomet. - Jak ja lubię mindfuckować swoich czytelników.- powiedział nastolatek, uśmiechając się. Wtem nagle Baphomet coś wyczuł. Olbrzymią, morderczą energię powoli zbliżającą się do jego wymiaru. W jego umyśle zaczęły się mnożyć różne możliwości- czyżby Konklawe znalazło przejście do jego domu? A może znowu jakiś Dygb'letyh postanowił do niego przybyć by odzyskać rzecz którą Baphomet "pożyczył"? Nagle istota pojęła, kto znalazł się w jej domu. Ta energia- znajoma potęga, chaos na boskiej smyczy. - Witaj, Baphomecie.- usłyszał władca tego wymiaru. Baphomet nie musiał się nawet odwracać by wiedzieć kto do niego przybył. Znał na pamięć jego wygląd- potężny Anioł o czarnych skrzydłach, o pięknych niczym u ożywionej rzeźby rysach twarzy i twardym, acz nieco zmęczonym spojrzeniu. Był to Lucyfer, władca Piekieł. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Kagańcu Boży.- powiedział Baphomet, unosząc się lekko w powietrzu i odwracając do swego gościa. Szatan skrzywił się lekko. Jego i Baphometa łączyła kiedyś szczególna więź- te czasy jednak na zawsze przeminęły. Mimo to postanowił udać się na spotkanie z nim, mając nadzieję że przerwie albo chociaż opóźni to szaleństwo. Skoro Michał nie miał zamiaru interweniować to tylko on mógł coś zrobić. - Co ty wyprawiasz?- spytał spokojnym głosem Lucyfer, wbijając beznamiętnie wzrok w Baphometa. Istota zaśmiała się lekko. - Oj, chciałbyś wiedzieć, wiem to!- zakrzyknął Baphomet.- Ci przed ekranami też by chcieli, ale tu potrzeba cierpliwości. Niedługo się przekonasz. Wszyscy się przekonają. - Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym wyciągnął z ciebie te informację!- syknął Szatan, robiąc dwa kroki w stronę Baphometa. Wtem wydarzyło się coś czego upadły Anioł nie przewidział- otoczyło go nagle jedenaście cieni, niby iluzji, niby prawdziwych istot. Lucyfer wiedział że sa one tylko kamuflażem- Baphomet naprawdę nie chciał by ktokolwiek ujrzał jak wyglądają jego strażnicy. Szatan był jednak w stanie wyczuć ich moc, a była ona porażająca. Część z nich była od niegdysiejszego Anioła sporo słabsza, część mu dorównywała a jeden spośród nich...Lucyfer po raz pierwszy drgnął z wrażenia. Jeden spośród skrytych w mroku iluzji strażników Baphometa był znacznie potężniejszy od władcy Piekieł. - Nie radzę, Kagańcu.- powiedział Baphomet uśmiechając się. - Trzynastka Imperatora.- powiedział ni to do siebie ni to do Baphometa Lucyfer.- Chociaż widzę że brakuje Ci dwójki członków. - Jeden spokojnie siedzi sobie w Kraju i gotuje się do ataku.- powiedziała istota, dalej się śmiejąc.- A co do drugiej...- w tym momencie Baphomet lekko się skrzywił.- Wiesz jak to jest, w jednej chwili karzesz swojej córce przejąć władzę nad państwem a w drugim ona Cię zdradza i próbuje ukatrupić. Wiesz jakie są dzieci- jeśli nie ukatrupisz ich w odpowiednim momencie to stają się nieznośne. Lucyfer zobaczył i usłyszał dość. Wiedział już że nic z tego nie będzie- Baphomet zawsze miał w sobie szaleństwo ale to co miało miejsce teraz przechodziło jakiekolwiek pojęcie. - Rozumiem.- powiedział Lucyfer a cienie wokół niego natychmiast znikły.- Zatem nie będę Ci więcej zawadzał. Szatan obrócił się tyłem do swojego rozmówcy po czym udał się w stronę ogarniającego te krainę mroku. Przez myśl przeszedł mu obraz córki- cokolwiek między nimi zaszło, to była krew z jego krwi. Sam nie może się udać do Kraju, ale jest ktoś kogo będzie mógł wysłać. - Ej, Lucek, mam pytanie.- rzucił Baphomet, rozkaładając się wygodnie na tronie. Lucyfer momentalnie zatrzymał się na skraju ciemności. - Tak?- spytał, chociaż wiedział że powinien odpuścić sobie dalszą rozmowę. - Jak myślisz, jak wyglądałoby świat gdybyś mi wtedy odpowiedział?- spytał Baphomet.- Zero Legiona, ludzie i smoki by sobie żyły a my wspólnie siedzielibyśmy w Piekle liżąc Michałowi tyłek? Szatan stał tak przez chwilę w milczeniu. Widać było że bije się z myślami- obrazy przeszłości której nie można zmienić przeplatały się ze strachem o przeszłość. Nadchodzące wydarzenia które dawno wymknęły się jego kontroli. - Żałuję że Cię wtedy nie zabiłem.- te słowa były jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dał mu władca Piekieł. Chwilę potem Lucyfer zniknął w okalającej wszystko ciemności, pozostawiając Baphometa w jego wymiarze. Sam władca tego miejsca uśmiechnął się lekko a jego oczy zaszkliły się delikatnie. - Ja też.- wyszeptał Baphomet. - Nie przemówię mu do rozsądku.- powiedział Lucyfer, stojąc na ciemnym, spowitym czerwoną poświatą korytarzu. Na jego zakręcie ktoś stał, skryta w cieniu osoba wysłuchująca słów pana Piekieł.- Nie ruszę też na niego ani do Kraju, nie wywołując kolejnej walki z Niebem. Przeczuwam nadchodzące wydarzenia, mogę przewidzieć przynajmniej część tego co się wydarzy. Rzeź wstrząśnię nami tak jak nic od tysiącleci. - Czego oczekujesz?- spytał gruby, chrapliwy głos. - Że będziesz gotów.- odpowiedział Lucyfer.- Gdy dam Ci możliwość ruszysz do akcji. Dam Ci potęgę o jakiej nie śniłeś- w zamian sprawisz że moja córka będzie bezpieczna. - Czemu akurat ja?- spytała ponownie osoba skryta w cieniu. - Bo ty również jesteś ojcem.- odpowiedział Szatan.- Czyż nie tak, Cezarze Siedmiu Mórz? Wtem czerwona poświata spowiła skryte dotąd w cieniu oblicze. Mężczyzna o długiej, czarnej brodzie i sięgających ramion włosach, ubrany w piracki strój. W jego kapeluszu tkwiły lonty z siarką a na jego twarzy uśmiech na którego stać było jedynie psychopatę. - Czarnobrody wraca do gry, dz#wki!- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody, nie mogąc się doczekać by zabić każdego, kto choćby pomyśli o skrzywdzeniu jego córki. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures